When a customer wishes to access a network service, e.g., a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service, the customer's User Equipment (UE) is registered with a host server, e.g., a server with a Serving-Call Session Control Function (S-CSCF). Current methods distribute UEs across multiple servers with an S-CSCF function at registration time with no regard to the offered load. A UE may be re-registered on another S-CSCF server only under an exceptional condition, such as a network element failure. As such, call volumes may not be balanced across multiple S-CSCF servers.